Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices assisting the removal and replacement of covers used with spas and swim spas, specifically to a cover lifter usable with swim spas holding approximately 20,000 gallons of water and having a large cover, that is also adjustable for alternative use with smaller spas only holding about 800 gallons of water and having a much smaller cover. The present invention cover lifter is also adjustable for use with covers for spas and swim spas having different thickness dimensions. In addition, it has upper portions that can be promptly removed from and reattached to its footplate in only a few minutes, allowing spa maintenance without having to empty and refill the associated spa or swim spa, and overcoming a significant disadvantage of the prior art.
The present invention spa and swim spa cover lifter is also structurally sounder and stronger than known spa and swim spa cover lifters for long-term repeat use with the larger and heavier covers of swim spas, which are gaining in popularity. In addition, the present invention's triangular braces on the larger ones of its L-shaped brackets assist in lateral support for raised elevation of its J-shaped arms up to approximately 48-inches, whereas the known prior art only extends upwardly to a height of approximately 21-inches. The present invention spa and swim spa cover lifter comprises a footplate with an elongated undermount portion that is completely positioned under the spa or swim spa when the present invention is in its position of use, two vertically-extending supports each having two L-shaped brackets for lateral support permanently secured to its lower end, and a total of six easily separated two-part fasteners, three of which are used to releasably connect each of the vertically-extending supports and its attached L-shaped brackets to the exposed portion of the footplate depending from the elongated undermount hidden under the spa or swim spa during present invention use. A pre-assembled body having a rotation axis and hydraulic lift is releasably attached to the upper ends of the two vertically-extending supports, and is used to raise and lower two connected adjustable and movable J-shaped spa and swim spa cover support arms secured to the upper end of its hydraulic lift. The vertically-extending supports are configured to provide alternative height positioning for the cover support arms, a lower elevation for use with a spa cover, and a higher elevation for use with a swim spa cover. Furthermore, to achieve quick and easy release of the vertically-extending supports from the footplate and their prompt reinstallation thereto at a later time, one part of each fastener, preferably the bolt portion (although the nut or bolt cap used could be substituted), is welded and/or otherwise permanently secured to the footplate. The lifting-assist/lowering-assist hydraulic member is shown in the accompanying illustrations only between the J-shaped cover support arms and on one side of the present invention pre-assembled body, however, this structural limitation is not considered critical.
Description of the Related Art
Spa cover lifters and support apparatus are known to assist the removal of a cover prior to spa use, and replacement of the cover when spa use is complete. A disadvantage of known spa cover lifters is that many have structures necessitating attachment to the exterior surface of a spa or swim spa, and also attachment to the spa's cover, which at least in part blocks convenient access to the spa's water circulation equipment when maintenance, inspection, or repair is needed. To remove these cover lifters requires emptying of water from the spa and later refilling it, adding to the time and expense involved. Since the upper portions of the present invention are easily and promptly separated and removed from the present invention footplate, its use allows immediate access to the spa's water circulation equipment without having to empty water from the spa, overcoming a significant disadvantage of the prior art. One U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,766 to Perry (May 7, 2002) is known to disclose a pair of base plates 48, which in its FIGS. 4 and 5 are each shown to be positioned in part under a different lateral portion of a spa, in opposed positions to one another. However, as can be also seen in the same FIGS. 4 and 5, the undermount portion of the Perry invention is much smaller in surface area than that in the applicant's invention, it does not have the same configuration as the present invention footplate, and the Petty base plates 48 are not centrally located under the spa. As a result, the Perry invention would have insufficient strength and stability to lift the larger swim spa covers to a raised height of approximately 48-inches. In addition, the Perry invention is different from the present invention as it has connections to opposed lateral exterior surfaces of a spa, as well as to opposed lateral exterior surfaces of the spa cover, both of which the present invention lacks. No invention is known to have all of the features and advantages of the present invention.